I'M SORRY (SONGFIC)
by kame.myori
Summary: Aku seharusnya tidak menyimpan kata-kata "Aku mencintaimu" ,tetapi mengatakan yang lebih dari itu padamu Bahkan jika aku malas, bahkan jika aku lelah, aku harusnya berlari kepadamu karena aku merindukanmu Seharusnya aku mengantarmu pulang setiap hari Daripada bertemu teman-teman pada akhir pekan, aku seharusnya sudah denganmu Mengapa aku menyesali sekarang?


I'M SORRY [SONGFICT]  
AUTHOR: Vel_myori  
RATING: T  
GENRE: ROMANCE  
CASTS: MINHYUK BTOB, EUNJI A-pink. DESCLAIMER: songfict dri lagu Beast-I'm sorry hehehe maaf klo jelek dan membosankan enjoy! ^^

Aku seharusnya tidak menyimpan kata-kata "Aku mencintaimu" tetapi mengatakan yang lebih dari itu padamu  
Bahkan jika aku malas, bahkan jika aku lelah, aku harusnya berlari kepadamu karena aku merindukanmu  
Seharusnya aku mengantarmu pulang setiap hari  
Daripada bertemu teman-teman pada akhir pekan, aku seharusnya sudah denganmu  
Mengapa aku menyesali sekarang? Mengapa aku tidak tahu saat itu?Maafkan aku (maaf), aku minta maaf, baby (Maafkan aku, baby)Mengapa aku menyesali sekarang? Kau begitu berharga bagiku  
Aku berharap bahwa aku akan tetap manjadi memori yang baik untukmu  
~B2ST- I'm Sorry~  
Di taman ada seorang namja ia mengenakan kemeja jeans dan celana hitam yang membuat wajah tampannya semakin tampan sudah kurang lebih setengah jam ia berdiri disitu entah merenung atau menunggu seseorang yang pastinya wajahnya tampak sangat karena lelah berdiri ia akhirnya duduk di kursi yang tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri tadi. Tapi wajahnya tetap sama murung dan sedih  
'Bodoh sekali aku' ia memukul kepalanya sendiri berulang-ulang seperti orang gila. Ia tak peduli banyak orang disekitarnya memandangnya aneh bahkan tak sedikit dari mereka yang menjauh darinya.  
'Kau bodoh sekali Minhyuk' ia terus merutukki dirinya sendiri dan menendang kerikil-kerikil tak berdosa di sekitarnya. 'Argghh' ujar frustasi namja itu-Minhyuk-. Minhyuk berdiri ia memutuskan pindah tempat lagi untuk pelampiasannya. Ia berjalan gontai menuju suatu tempat. Sebuah gedung,tempat dimana Minhyuk sering berkumpul dengan teman-temannya tempat dimana Minhyuk memilih untuk disini bersama dengan teman-temannya ketimbang bersama yeojachingunya yang ia cintai. Ia selalu merindukan yeojachingunya itu tapi bodohnya ia lebih memilih bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya.  
Setiap hari Minggu biasanya namjachingu yang mengajak yeojachingunya kencan tapi untuk Minhyuk itu kebalikannya Eunji-yeojachingunya- yang selalu menelpon Minhyuk mengajaknya jalan-jalan atau makan malam bersama dan Minhyuk selalu menolaknya dengan berbagai alasan padahal sebenarnya Minhyuk selalu bermain dengan teman-temannya disini di gedung ini. Minhyuk meremas rambutnya sendiri dia merasa begitu bodoh dan egois dia menyia-nyiakan yeoja yang ia cintai dan mencintainya. Minhyuk berkalut dengan pikirannya perlahan ia meluapkan emosinya melalui airmata yang mulai keluar dari matanya.  
'Maafkan aku'

Karena aku masih muda saat itu, karena aku tidak tau yang lebih baik  
Maukah kau setidaknya mendengar alasanku? Dan maukah kau memegang tanganku lagi?Bahkan jika itu tidak sekarang, bahkan jika dibutuhkan sedikit waktu  
Aku akan menjaga tempatmu kosong, aku akan terus tinggal di sini  
Aku berharap tidak terlalu terlambat untuk membawamu kembali (aku akan menjaga tempatmu kosong)Aku harap kau tidak berada sejauh yang tidak bisa aku jangkau (aku akan terus tinggal di sini)  
~B2ST- I'm Sorry~  
'Aku masih sangat mencintaimu Eunji' Minhyuk terus berkata seperti itu dikamarnya ia sama sekali tak merasa mulutnya pegal. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 2 pagi tapi Minhyuk belum berniat untuk menutup matanya. Ia terus merasa bersalah kepada yeoja itu  
'Mianhae..mianhae Eunji-ah saranghaeyo' Minhyuk mengatakan itu dengan hati yang tulus ia tulus mencintai Eunji sampai detik ini Minhyuk terus berharap kalau Eunji mau menerimanya lagi, memaafkan semua kesalahannya yang menurutnya sangat fatal. Minhyuk meneteskan airmatanya lagi airmata yang berisi penyesalan luar biasa. Minhyuk membenci dirinya sendiri.

Aku bahkan tidak mendengar tetapi ketika bunyi telepon berakhir, aku tidak percaya itu  
Tanpa rencana, kau memutuskanku dan sekarang kau telah menjadi masa laluku dan tidak milikku hari ini  
~B2ST- I'm Sorry~  
Prang!  
Suara dentingan yang bergitu keras serasa tak terdengar oleh Minhyuk yang seolah organ-organnya berhenti berfungsi. Matanya kabur karena pengliatannya dihalangi oleh bulir bening yang ingin jatuh, kakinya serasa tak kuat untuk berdiri dan ia terjatuh di lantai yang dingin sehingga rasa dingin itu langsung menerpa kulitnya. Ia menatap sebentar ponselnya yang sudah hancur karena terbanting tadi dan suara Eunji masih terngiang-terngiang ditelinganya  
'Mianhae aku tidak bisa, aku sangat sakit saat kau mencampakanku ' kalimat itu membuat hati Minhyuk sakit,ia meneteskan airmatanya satu-persatu membuat pipinya basah. Kenangan bersama Eunji belum hilang dari otaknya ia ingat saat ia menyatakan perasaannya kepada Eunji, ia ingat bagaimana pertama kali ia memeluk Eunji, saat kencan pertamanya dengan Eunji yeoja yang sekarang bukan miliknya lagi, dan sekarang yeoja itu sudah menjadi masa lalu yang paling pahit bagi Minhyuk.

Ketika aku melihat kembali, bukannya memahamimu, aku mengutamakan egoku dan memberimu waktu yang sulit  
Maafkan aku, aku mungkin tidak dalam hatimu lagi, aku mungkin hanya menjadi kenangan untukmu  
Aku tahu aku harus mendapatkankanmu lebih , tetapi itu tidak mudah  
Maafkan aku (maaf), aku minta maaf, baby (Maafkan aku, baby)Aku bukan apa-apa tanpamu, kau mengetahuiku lebih baik  
Aku ingin memberikan kenangan hanya yang baik  
~B2ST- I'm Sorry~  
Minhyuk sadar ini semua adalah akibat dari perbuatannya sendiri. Ia sungguh benci terhadap dirinya yang dulu mengutamakan egonya dan membuat Eunji menderita karena dicampakan oleh namjachingunya. Ia sangat menyesal seharusnya Eunji bisa mengingat kejadian-kejadian bahagia saat bersama Minhyuk tapi pasti sekarang Eunji akan terus mengingat bagaimana ia dulu dicampakan oleh Minhyuk kenangan terburuk yang ia miliki..Minhyuk harus rela melepas Eunji karena sekarang Eunji bukan miliknya meskipun ia tak bisa hidup tanpa Eunji yang selalu menjadi semangat hidupnya.  
'Mianhae..saranghaeyo'  
-END-  
Author suka lagunya bagus banget apalagi suara" mereka bener" bagus author smpe bingung plg suka suara siapa hehehhe^^ .

Akhir kata, review?


End file.
